


Lost in the Fog:Trying to be Found Again

by Ginny305



Series: Lost in the Fog [10]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: story_arc, Dimension Travel, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-04
Updated: 2010-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginny305/pseuds/Ginny305
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The conclusion to the Lost in the Fog series.  Don hit the water hard and wondered where the Fog had left him this time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in the Fog:Trying to be Found Again

**Author's Note:**

> Don is traveling between universes, trying to get home. Each story is standalone, but the series should be read from the beginning to make sense.

Title: Lost in the Fog: Trying to be Found Again  
Author: Ginny  
Fandom: CSI:NY  
Disclaimer: No one mentioned is mine. Just borrowing for now.  
Pairing: Mac/Danny/Don  
Warnings: AU  
Rating: FRT  
Challenge: story_arc Prompt 10: Wet  
Summary: Don hit the water hard and wondered where the Fog had left him this time  
Author's Notes: And it's done. Thank you everyone that helped and encouraged me and left feedback through this. I truly appreciate it all. Prompt table here with links to all fics in this series.

~*~*~

Don batted at the water, surfacing with a deep gulp of air before coughing. His hand was still clenched around the Upsalong as he treaded water, trying to figure out where he was. The fog around him was thick, but dissipating.

"Don?" Danny called and he could hear footsteps echoing toward him. "Don?" he called again, peering over the edge of the dock. "Are you okay?"

Spotting a ladder near him, he swam to it and climbed up. He collapsed onto the wood, his body aching from the impact of the water. "Where am I?"

"Did you hit your head?" Danny asked anxiously. "I'm calling for paramedics."

"I'm fine Dan. What's going on?" he asked, his throat tight. Had he made it home? It seemed too impossible to believe but Danny was wearing the same blue shirt he'd been wearing the day Don disappeared, they were at the same dock ... he felt his heart race as he tried to figure it out.

"We were chasing Miller. Mac and I got him, by the way," Danny answered, turning his phone over in his hand. "I was lookin' for you when I heard the splash. You didn't listen to Mac very well," he teased.

"Mac. Where is he?" Don demanded, He shoved the Upsalong into his pocket and grabbed Danny's hand, yanking him down next to him. He brushed the tips of his fingers against Danny's cheeks, feeling the coarse facial hair underneath them. "Where was our first date?" he asked.

"Seriously Don, did you hit your head?" Danny asked. He pushed his glasses up as he gazed at the soaking wet man.

"No," Don whispered, hope filling him at the familiar gesture. "Where was our first date?"

"Mac's place," Danny answered, helping Don to his feet. "We had pizza."

"We were called to a scene before it arrived," Mac added, walking up. He took one look at Don's dripping form and pulled his coat off, handing it to him. "Angell and Vicaro arrived. They're taking Miller in for us."

Don fell to his knees, tears filling his eyes as emotions mixed and filled him. "You're you," he whispered. "You're my Mac and Danny."

"Of course we're yours," Danny said. He hooked an arm under Don's shoulders and escorted him off the dock and toward their car. "Hospital?" he asked Mac.

"I'm fine," Don told them. "Shaken up, but I'm home."

Danny looked around at the warehouses surrounding them. "Not really," he said slowly.

"I'll explain later," Don promised. "Can we please go back to the station. I'll change into dry clothes, we'll book Miller and then we can go home."

"No," Mac said calmly, but Don recognized the tone. "You're getting checked out in the ER."

"All right," he agreed, relaxing. He reached into his pocket for the small, gold ball. It was glowing blue. He was home. He'd go see a doctor and then he'd explain things.

~*~*~

"Let me see if I've got this right," Danny said later that evening. Don had taken shower and changed into sweats. His lovers had wrapped him in a blanket before sitting next to him. "You fell off the dock and the fog transported you to another world because it was a special fog. You met up with another version of us and Hawkes who explained how it works and gave you a controller – that little gold ball you're holding – before you were whisked away to another world. You traveled between worlds for a year before finally getting back here and landing in the Hudson like no time had passed at all."

"Yes," Don said softly. He knew it sounded crazy, but it had happened. He could only hope that Mac and Danny believed him.

"How do you know this is really your world?" Mac asked.

"See the light blue glow?" Don asked. "It means that I've matched up with the world I belong in." He smiled at them and shrugged. "I know it sounds cheesy and corny but I can tell it's really you."

Danny nodded. He reached toward the ball and then let his hand drop. "I'm glad you're home," he said quietly.

"You believe me then?" Don asked, his eyes lighting up in relief.

Mac took his hand and turned it over. "This wasn't here this morning," he pointed out, brushing his thumb over the long, thin scar that covered Don's palm, left over from the vaccination against the plague. He ran his fingers through Don's dark hair. "Did you have these gray hairs this morning?"

Don scowled briefly but then laughed as he realized that Mac was joking.

"You wouldn't have told us the story if you didn't really believe it," Danny said reasonably.

"Yeah," he said, nodding. He moved the ball until his fingers were pressed against the correct buttons and pressed. There was a brief humming, a bright flash, and then it went silent, the glow fading.

"What was that?" Danny asked nervously.

"It's done," Don explained. "I'm stuck here, with you," he teased lightly before leaning against Mac, pulling Danny closer.

"Poor Donnie," Danny laughed.

"I don't tell you enough, but I love you," Don told them.

"We love you too," Mac promised, kissing the back of Don's hand. "Get some sleep. You've had a long journey."

"We'll be here," Danny added, settling closer.

Don nodded and, surrounded by his two lovers, drifted into a peaceful sleep.

He was home.

The End.


End file.
